From the View of the Wizard
by She Who Walks Behind
Summary: Wizarmon loses a game and must tell a story of times long since past.
1. An Old Freind

Disclaimer: Own Digimon, I do not. (Yoda Speach! YAY!)

This story takes place after Digimon Zero-Two but before Tamers. It seems Renamon was slightly childish at one time.

* * *

Tailmon was relaxing quietly beneath the shade of a tall tree, watching the shadows of leafs contently as an occasional wind rustled through. The sky was clear, the weather warm, and the wind was cool. Not cold enough to blatantly contradict the warm, but a comfortable lower temperature.

Hardly anything could ruin such a day.

"Agreed," said a voice from beside her, answering her unspoken words.

Tailmon, in retaliation, pointed her claws at the source without as much as a glance. "The last thing I need right now," she purred, "Is some Candmon slapping on a hat and calling itself Wizarmon reading my mind."

Beside her sat a leather clad man wearing a cape with a skull brooch clasping the lower lapel, and a steeple hat. The interior of his weathered blue cape had a disarray of strange symbols etched in white, and the upper collar of the cape covered the lower half of his pale face. His hat, also of weathered blue and with a belted Red-Eyed skull at the base of the steeple, covered a mess of long blond hair that was tied back into a loose ponytail, leaving his pointed bangs dangling in his eyes. Leaning over his shoulder, though he grasped it with a ready gloved hand, was a carven Blackwood staff with a golden cracked egg in the shape of a sun atop.

He looked thoughtfully up into the tree.

"Leaf…book…tree…nope! Not talking in rhymes."

Because he had a valid point, Tailmon spared a glance. The Wizarmon winked.

"Wizarmon?"

He motioned her to be silent. This, naturally, made her irritable. There were questions that needed to be asked to prove if this was indeed the Wizarmon she once knew or simply an imposter. There were even more questions that needed to be asked if this turned out true. Despite her cattish curiosity, she obliged. Minutes passed.

"What are you waiting for?" Tailmon whispered

Wizarmon sighed and pointed up into the upper regions of the tree.

"Found him!" a voice called.

The wizard murmured the feline at his side, "That."

Leafs began to rustle and branches began to groan. A swift, tall figure somersaulted from unseen areas of the tree and landed gracefully before the pair. Another small figure glided soundlessly through the air and perched on one of the lower branches. The third and last small figure fell out of the tree and landed on his head with a low 'Thunk'.

Tailmon jumped to her feet, trying to keep the unknown trio in her sights.

Wizarmon calmly addressed the tall fox-like creature. "You cheated, Renamon. You were after me before Patamon even finished."

"No she wasn't!" the winged hamster exclaimed from the tree.

Renamon merely gave a faint grin. "Surely my meager tracking skills pale in comparison with your art. Even if I took a head start, you must be able to avoid such a dilemma if one such as that did occur."

The wizard shrugged nonchalantly. "Is Veemon going to be alright?" he inquired, the creature now twitching on the ground.

"His head is harder than it looks, he'll be fine." Tailmon growled. Having identified Patamon and Veemon as friends, she now focused solely on Renamon. "Anyone care to tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"Hide-and-Seek," squeaked Patamon. "He kept us looking all morning."

"Hide…and Seek?" Tailmon glared at Wizarmon.

"I was bored." He gave another shrug.

"We won," Yelled the slightly slurred voice of Veemon, "pay up!"

"If I won, I would've gotten bragging rights." Wizarmon explained to Tailmon. "I owe them a story or two." The Red-Eyed skull glanced around. "What'll it be?"

"Tell us of your travels!" Patamon jumped from his perch, landing beside Veemon who was still lying on the ground.

"Dark Masters," Grumbled Veemon.

"I fought the Dark Masters. I've had enough of them to last me a lifetime."

"One for Dark Masters and one for my travels," tallied Wizarmon. "Renamon?"

"Whatever's good with you."

"Tailmon?"

"I'm not sticking around for a story." She growled, finally turning away from Renamon.

"I would appreciate it if you would," Wizarmon murmured.

"Give me one good reason why I should." She snapped.

Wizarmon's Red-Eyed skull focused on Tailmon, his own green eyes gave her a heated stare –most likely magically enhanced-, and his brooch seemed oddly 'seeing'.

"_Night Raid"_

Tailmon winced as if the words had been a physical blow. _Night Raid_, the favored attack of Vamdemon. _The attack to which Wizarmon gave his life to spare her and Hikari. _The Wizarmon before her was either the genuine article or else a _very_ educated copy. Tailmon sat without another word, neither acknowledging the words nor ignoring them.

"Thank you," Wizarmon whispered. "Now," he addressed the other three, whom were watching the drama unfold. "Quite frankly, the tales of my travels don't appeal to me at the moment. Which Dark Master did you have in mind, Veemon?"

"The best one!" he responded, finally pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Pinocchimon it is."

Patamon blinked. "Don't you mean Piemon? He was the strongest…"

"Who lasted longer after actually starting their attack?"

Patamon didn't answer.

The resting wizard's eyes betrayed a hidden smile. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

READ & REVEIW PLEASE!

If at anytime in this story you are unsure of my logic, please feel free ask me in a reveiw or PM.


	2. Puppetry Prologue

Disclaim of the ownership type. I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

* * *

Pinocchimon lay beaten upon the ground. His external machinery was ticking, trying desperately to prevent its master from failing. His head jerked.

"Jureimon…?" he called his high voice now metallic as he called to his fallen comrade like a confused child. "What was it…that I…"

The gears were slowing, becoming louder and strained.

"That I was… missing?"

The machinery halted with a final grinding 'Clunk'.

A small group of children, known as the Chosen, watched with satisfaction as Pinocchimon, the second dark master to be defeated, dissolved into small glowing specks that blew away in a breeze that had just started to flow.

For the Chosen, this was the last time they witnessed the works of the puppet master. The breeze carried the data westward, toward the ocean and eventually File Island. As it passed through the forest, the air carried with it a whisper. _The lord of the forest has fallen. _This caused much celebration from many of the occupants. To the more intelligent, however, the words were a warning. And thusly they fled the forest, knowing what would happen as soon as Pinocchimon's essence left the forest.

When the last glowing speck did, the forest collapsed, taking many of the lives that lay within.

* * *

Read & Reveiw PLEASE! (also could use suggestions...)

Remember, Curious about my logic in the story, feel free to ask.


	3. Puppetry Chapter One

Don't own anything on this webpage.

* * *

Enter a Dark Master

The clouds seemed to move in quickly above Primary Village as Elecmon peered over his construction plans. The earth of the small Village had already been marked for its padding, now all that was needed was the next scheduled Digital Reconstruction to complete the plan.

He glanced up, nervous. There was rarely ever a storm here anymore dangerous than the literal 'Baby Showers'. Thunder began to roar and the sound of crying children immediately arose. Elecmon dropped his blueprints and rushed, careful to avoid the marks on the earth, to comfort the few hundred or more Digital children. While he was singing a hurried lullaby to a tearful Relemon, he did not notice the clouds moving, swirling in to concentrate on one small point. More thunder cracked and the clouds now in the shape of a tiny dot. Elecmon did not notice the dot falling toward the village; he did not notice that the sky was dark even though the clouds had seemingly vanished, he _did _notice a small 'thud' of an impact but he had more important things to worry about.

A black and unmarked egg lay on its side just a few feet from the border of Primary Village. The egg cracked and thunder roared once more through the cloudless sky.

A Nyokimon with red eyes that seemed to glow slightly emerged from the cold darkness of the eggshell.

_Too small…_the Nyokimon shivered. _The world is unequal enough as it is._ Darkness began to shimmer and gather around the small Digimon.

"_Nyokimon, evolve! Pyocomon!"_

In what seemed like an explosion of dark light, the Nyokimon changed. The small budding leaves sprouting from its head burst up growing like a flower in fast-forward as it bloomed. The head of the creature cracked like a seed, allowing room for roots that did not plant. The red eyes grew, retaining their color and the rest of the body changed color, the skin turning bright pink and the petals of the flower changing to a deep purple.

The Pyocomon looked itself over as well as it could. He was disdained to realize that he was indeed pink. The freshly evolved Digimon decided to explore where he was, learn his surroundings in case of an unexpected attack or something of the like. He hadn't finished his second hop before he heard heavy foot falls approaching his general direction.

"Stop right there!"

Pyocomon turned to see Elecmon growling.

"Hi…" Pyocomon started.

"You are trespassing on my turf," The red dog-like guard snapped. "Leave."

"You just told me to stop," he observed. "Care to make up your mind?"

A soft pop echoed through the area as Wizarmon materialized beside Pyocomon.

Elecmon, startled, yelled "**Sparkling Thunder!**" and a series of small colorful lighting bolts shot towards them.

Wizarmon swiftly took his staff and drove it into the ground between the electric currents and himself. The staff, acting as a lightning rod, sparked slightly as it drove the electricity harmlessly into the earth.

"Finished?" he asked. Not waiting for an answer, he continued. "Good. Firstly, it is hard to be an intruder in ones own birthplace" He pointed at the eggshell a few feet away. "Secondly, your job is to care for those who are born here. Telling them to leave and attacking them is dissolute. And thirdly," he now glanced down at Pyocomon. "Respect your elders. Being impolite to one as paranoid as Elecmon will not work in your favor in the near future."

Elecmon examined the black egg. "You really expect me to believe that Pyocomon came from this? It's freshly hatched. Pyocomon is the stage right before rookie."

Wizarmon stared. "He evolved."

"It's impossible to evolve at that rate."

The cry of children began to arise a second time.

"You have a job to do, Elecmon. If you won't take care of this one, I am willing to do so in your stead."

The crying grew louder.

"I don't want to see either of you here again." Elecmon said with a growl before turning away to return to the children.

Pyocomon and Wizarmon looked after him for a few moments.

"I can watch over you for a week." Wizarmon murmured. "I'll teach you a few skills in that time."

"Better than nothing." Pyocomon noted.

Wizarmon held out an arm, Pyocomon hoped into the strong grip. After collecting his staff, Wizarmon jumped into the air and started to fly east.

Pyocomon watched as they passed over forests and villages, mountains and even a desert. As the warm air seemed to gently caress his face, the little flower Digimon fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Lemme know if you spot anything wrong with the story. Thanks.


	4. Puppetry Chapter Two

I own not Digimon

* * *

"_You will know a wizard fire when you see one. If you ever do, look upon the dancing flames at your own risk. For what you see is not always pleasant." – Ohara Ako_

Night the First

When Pyocomon felt the flickering warmth of a fire, he opened his eyes slowly. The first thing that grabbed his attention was, although he could see the rolling tree-less grassland beyond the fire's reaches, that he was encircled by a ring of saplings that bore no sigh of being planted there recently. The next point that demanded his attention was that the sky was still dark. Surely he had been asleep long enough for the sun to rise?

"You were."

Pyocomon turned his gaze to Wizarmon, who was sitting cross-legged across from the small blue bonfire. The wizard's green eyes were staring intently into the flames.

"It would seem that the night is following us," he continued. "Or, more precisely, you."

Pyocomon noticed that though Wizarmon's eyes were trained on the fire, the skull of his hat was carefully watching him.

"Don't trust me, do ya?" he asked.

"I trust you more than some and less than others," the wizard responded cryptically. "You have yet to give me a reason to truly distrust you. Henceforth, I was willing to take you out of Elecmon's hair."

The little flower Digimon blinked. "What do you see in the fire?" he asked.

"Blue ribbons of heat dancing to their secret song that is unheard by all…"

Pyocomon nodded and, testing his ability to move using his roots as legs, approached the fire. Gazing into the flames himself, he murmered "Don't let me interrupt."

Wizarmon sighed and allowed his mind reach into the dancing flames.

_-_

_He always hated this part. The tinted world below him rippled in fluid movements, almost as if a dream. __Wizarmon__ focused on the mental image he had formed of the __Pyocomon__. A sudden shriek and a flash of light pierced the air. __Wizarmon__'s head snapped towards the source in time to see a dim silhouette of a scrawny figure twisting in pain._

_The wizard's vision rippled and the view changed._

"_I am the Lord of this Forest!" a __Juriemon__ was yelling. "You are intruders!"_

_In an opening in the tree's roots, small troupes of __Nyokimon__ were hopping up and down excitedly. Perhaps it was a trick of the glow that had engulfed it all but __Wizarmon__ could have sworn that the eyes of one of the children flashed red._

_The vision faded to allow another._

_A short yellow gremlin-like creature raised a spiked hammer. The hammer twisted itself, as if trying to prevent it's holder from striking down._

_Now the scene was of a circular canyon. There were strange dragons swarming everywhere __possessing smooth black skin with red talons and red tendrils spiraling around its silver tail. He recognized the blurred outline of a __Wizarmon__ and the familiar motions of a _Thunder Cloud_ attack. There was little else that he could learn from this silent battle. A once silent battle._

"_**Bullet Hammer!**__"__a voice cried out. Nearly a dozen of the dragons dissolved in a yellow flash._

_-_

Wizarmon nearly jumped. The little bonfire had grown at an alarming rate. With a wave of his hand, the fire calmed itself and turned a deep crimson.

Pyocomon was staring at the wizard, terrified.

"Bats." he murmured. "The bats are coming."

Wizarmon was alarmed.

"You looked into the fire?"

The pink flower only whimpered.

* * *

Well... that was weird.

The chapters will lengthen as the story progresses


	5. Puppetry Chapter Three

I do not own Digimon or any other Series' that may be mentioned.

* * *

"_You have but slumbered here while these visions did appear, and this weak and idle theme yielding no more than a dream."-Shakespeare _

Night the Second

Wizarmon said that he was no Piccolomon, but he would try his best. Pyocomon made a mental note to stay as far away from Piccolomon as digitally possible.

The wizard had a strange view of training. One minute, he was telling the flower to dodge his attacks, sending small bursts of heat, though the attack only caused minor discomfort, and the next the two were sitting on the earth. 'In order to focus on the magical energies around us,' the wizard had told him. Apparently a naptime was part of training as well. 'To open the mind to the subtleties of the elements, that and you look tired.'

Pyocomon was lying down, watching the dark sky above. After the previous incident last night, or…day, he was no longer permitted to watch the fire. All he had left was to let his eyes slide close.

-

_The bats haunted his dreams. He could clearly see the bright flash of light as they struck Wizarmon. He heard the gasps of unseen persons. As the wizard collapsed on the ground, his eyes wide, Pyocomon heard a cry. A blurry cattish creature appeared by the wizard's side. The scene blacked out._

"_Death is always depressing, is it not?" a voice asked._

_Pyocomon could see nothing. "Who's there." He demanded._

"_Instead of 'who', you should try 'what'. I am he who is exempt from the life of which you so valiantly take for granted, child. I am he who has neither maternal nor paternal roots. I am he who is fed by residual data that you fools so angrily cast aside when you find no use in your pathetic lives. I am he…"_

"_Who obviously has too much time on his hands to be making such a speech." Pyocomon muttered._

_A deep laugh echoed in the dark. "Bold aren't we?"_

_The pink flower yawned. "Care to get to the point? You're interrupting my nap."_

"_I have sent you to that world for a purpose, my little friend." The voice began. "I have use for you in that world and…"_

"_I. Am. Not. A. Tool." Pyocomon snapped. "End of conversation."_

_-_

His eyes snapped open and he bolted upright, gaining attention from Wizarmon.

"Are you okay?" Wizarmon asked.

The flower glanced at the cloaked mage. It was most defiantly the same from his vision, though there was something missing from his eyes.

"I'm fine."

"No objections, then, to resuming training?"

Pyocomon wasn't sure he wanted to know what the wizard had in store. "None."

Wizarmon nodded. "This next lesson is simple enough. All you need to do, is attack me."

The plant looked at the wizard with a suspicious eye. "Just attack?"

Pyocomon's Magus nodded.

"**Acid**..."

"Without naming your attack." The wizard interrupted.

Pyocomon listened carefully as Wizarmon explained how to accomplish the deed. As the night progressed, The Magus demonstrated the feat several times. By the time Wizarmon decided to call for a rest, Pyocomon managed to exert a single _Acid Bubble_. However weak it may have been, it was still an achievement.

Wizarmon watched as Pyocomon curled into a small ball and waited for slumber to fall upon the In-Training level. When he could no longer sense conciseness in the small creature, he turned to a small wood pile he had built. Forcing a small effort of will into his staff, he called up a blue fire into existence.

He tried entering the realm of the flames to view more about his little companion, to see whether what he viewed last attempt was from the past, future, or even concerning Pyocomon. All he gained from this effort was not a vision, but a short string of words echoing throughout his mind.

"_Haguruma jikake no mori no boku wa ousama sa."_

* * *

Hmm… It's getting there.

Please inform me of any mistakes that may be spotted.

Many Thanks.


	6. Puppetry Chapter Four

I think we all know that I don't own Digimon Adventure...

* * *

Puppetry Chapter Four

In which the week is swiftly concluded and Wizarmon suffers from lack of air

"_A thing I've noticed about cats is that, when you leave them for long periods of time and return, they _will_ punish you. These punishments can range from the silent-treatment to acting odd or even smothering you with affection." –Ohara Ako_

The nights passed and the Magus taught Pyocomon what he could. 'It is always good to have an attack or two that you need not speak aloud. But try to aim to do this with subtle attacks. The more powerful the attack, the harder it is to execute without speech.'

As the week continued to draw out, Wizarmon noticed that for an In-Training II level, Pyocomon had a strong sense of individuality. He never seemed to follow an order without thinking it through carefully in his own mind. This was obvious particularly when Wizarmon attempted to teach levitation.

When, at last, their time together was drawing to a close, and the last night was soon to 'dawn', one last notable event occurred.

Wizarmon was sitting in his usual cross-legged manner and writing in a book he had managed to conjure up when there was a flash of light.

Pyocomon did not stir from his sleep.

The wizard was none to appreciative of interruptions, particularly when he was attempting some form of magic. Had he glanced up from the volume, he would have seen a swirling air-mass before.

"I'm told it's polite to call first." He muttered.

"And you were told right. Yup yup!" the air responded. "I'm on my way over, mind if I come?"

"If I were to say no, would it make a difference?"

"Nope!" and with that, a creature resembling a pink puffball with wings, arms, legs, and a spear waltzed through the swirly phenomenon quite casually. "I hear tell you've taken on a trainee! How goes it?"

Wizarmon shrugged still writing.

"Make 'em wash any floors yet?"

"We're in a patch of grassland. There are no floors to wash."

Piccolomon, for that was the puffball's name, gaped. "You call yourself a trainer? If there are no floors you MAKE floors! Yup yup!" he pointed his spear at the still sleeping Pyocomon. "I can tell at a glance that he is nowhere near the level of training it takes to clean grass! I know how difficult it can be too. The water keeps disappearing!"

"Maid's on vacation, I take it?"

Piccolomon muttered something under his breath before taking sudden interest in the book. "You never struck me as a Grimoire type."

The wizard shrugged.

"That means you have another purpose for writing one." The little puff nodded knowingly. "Could it be an anchor? Planning on going world hopping, returning by an entirely different route? Yup yup!"

The wizard rolled his eyes.

--

Pyocomon was not feeling well. This could have been do to either the lack of photosynthesis for the last week or simply the dread of knowing it would soon be time to part with his Magus. He began to sulk by one of the saplings, a small willow that he had named 'Elder', and watched the wizard write in the book he noticed when he arose.

Hours passed and soon the wizard stood up and placed the thin volume beside Pyocomon. He briefly explained that it had a small number of skills he wanted the flower to practice and made a short farewell. The two companions gave each other a jerking nod, and the wizard vanished into the night.

* * *

"Now," Wizarmon told the four listeners. "My knowledge of how Pinocchimon developed grows a little sketchy here. I may need a few moments to work out the smaller details with Tailmon."

Renamon understood the hidden message and dragged Veemon and Patamon, under much protest, to a nearby hill.

Tailmon glared at the wizard. What was he up to?

"Well Tailmon? I assume you have at least one question to ask…"

"Prove that you are _my _Wizarmon." She growled.

"If you insist. You, unlike most Tailmon, actually fought a SaberLeomon for the fur of your gloves. Under your left glove you have a scar which was a result of Vamdemon's abuse. You… err… assisted me when I first discovered exactly what alcohol was when we first got to the human world. You were having what can be labeled as a 'flashback' right before you met Hikari…"

Tailmon listened to these and the following reasons with growing realization.

"I appeared to you as a ghost telling you to find- agh!"

Tailmon was hugging the wizard.

"Tailmo… air…" he began squirming to be free of her grasp.

Tailmon suddenly felt nothing in her hug, but knowing Wizarmon's methods, she jumped into the tree.

AAAAAA!

Renamon watched this spectacle from the hill.

"Should we help him?" Veemon asked.

"Naa." Came the response after a short pause. "He's got everything under control."

* * *

Authors Note!

Magus means Teacher!

Thank you for reading and please inform me if somthing is found not to your liking so I can improve my story(s)!


	7. Puppetry Chapter Five

I don't own Digimon

* * *

Our War Game!

"_I, of the gear-driven forest, am the king  
I've properly set up ominous traps  
Aren't I so kind?  
I, of the gear-driven forest, am the king  
Just making them cry is boring  
I'm still lenient… I'll getcha__!" _'Haguruma-jikake no Mori', _Etsuko Kozakura_

When Renamon returned with the other two, Wizarmon had a decidedly rumpled appearance and was muttering uncharacteristic words under his breath. Tailmon, who looked livelier than she had in while, was purring peacefully at his side.

"What happened to you?" asked Patamon, who had not witnessed any of afore mentioned events.

Wizarmon took to sarcasm. "An inter-dimensional rift tore open momentarily to allow a great demon of fire and shadow through. We were forced to drastic measures and, after a hard battle of verbal abuse; I managed to throw a pebble at it, reducing it to sand and dust."

"Really?"

"No."

Tailmon cut in before Patamon had a chance to think up an angry response. "Why did it take you so long to come back?" she asked Wizarmon

The mage sighed. "Without going into detail, in which case we might be here much longer than originally intended, it's like this. I hail from Witchenly, another dimension of the Digital World. I came from there to the Digital World you're familiar with, and from the Digital World I came here, to the Human World. When I was destroyed, my data stream had to be downloaded from here to the Digital World and from there, back to Witchenly. The process, fortunately, was shortened by a Phantomon who owed me a favor."

"What did you do for the Phantomon?" asked Patamon suspiciously, thinking of the grim specter who served under Vamdemon.

"What occurred between us was between _us_ and _us_ alone." Wizarmon stated calmly.

"Out of curiosity," Tailmon murmured, "how long would it have taken for you to come back without help?"

Wizarmon smiled behind his collar. "When you last saw me, when I was alluding to the Digimon Kaiser, I was only halfway downloaded. Now, any complaints to getting back to the story? Good."

* * *

Time passed. Pyocomon eventually evolved into Pinocchimon and gained dominion over the great forest that had sprouted up and surrounded the saplings, which by now stood tall with roots that grew deep.

* * *

"Way to skip through the story." muttered Patamon darkly.

Wizarmon, irritated at the interruption, glared at him. "I am a wizard. Not an Omnipotent-Being-of-Super-Galactic-Oneness."

* * *

It couldn't be said, in truth, that Pinocchimon was particularly a good ruler, but at least the inhabitants of the forest had only to worry of the Puppet Master himself, for he guarded the growing borders of the forest with such ferocity, that few dared to enter without his personal invitation. (For which was being increasingly asked.)

With any newcomers bearing news of the outside there came dark rumors. Pinocchimon was never pleased when rumors spread to his ears so few ever did.

There was a rumor that in the western desert, there dwelled a Puppet Digimon with so much power, that he could rival the Forest Lord himself. When Pinocchimon heard this, he laughed and said "Please. Even if that third-rate Elvis impersonating ape was to evolve, I still could still own his butt to kingdom-come!" and the messenger bearing the news vanished in a bright yellow explosion. No rumors, much to Pinocchimon's satisfaction, reached him after this event though they continued to spread.

There were dark rumors of a fearsome vampire slowly taking control over the whole of System. But that whisper seemed to pale in comparison in with the thoughts that in the Far West, File, which was not an island quite yet, was being swiftly infiltrated and Primary Village would soon be in the hands of a demon. But the worst tales were those of the Dark Ones. The Dark Ones, so all were told, were three mighty creatures that seemed to have worked their way into most, if not all, of the rumors now buzzing through the forest, and the current monarchs of Devil's Mountain.

The Demon of File was said to be under control of the leader of the Dark, the leader who was said to hunt relentlessly for more to follow him wielding terrible weapons, with a deep knowledge of magic and powerful minions to do his bidding.

Such rumors grew numerous, striking off more regions, towns, and villages that soon Pinocchimon's forest seemed to be one of the few last of 'safe' refuge, -Also to which upon hearing made The Puppet burst out laughing-. And if all of the previous mentioned events were not enough to make one tear his or her hair out, there was a scheduled Digital Reconstruction drawing near.

A Digital Reconstruction, if you don't know, is when the Digital World updates itself, integrating new programs and deleting old.

Pinocchimon always hated these. "Just when I had everything organized." He grumbled to himself, gesturing to the random objects sprawled in every place and at every angle imaginable in his room.

Pinocchimon was not a tall creature. Perhaps about five or six inches taller than a Wizarmon. He wore a streaming red cap with a yellow ball at the tip, and blue overalls with a black belt around the waist and bullet cartridges on the straps. The rest on his appearance could be described simply as a marionette with metal hinges, scarlet rope, a radio antenna for a nose, and piercing red eyes that seemed to hover within his large carven eye sockets.

"TWO MINUTES TO RECONSTRUCTION!" a feminine voice declared, echoing through the forest.

"Two minutes I'll never get back." Pinocchimon grumbled as he lay down onto his small mattress. Everyone residing in his house was secure in their assigned rooms. If they weren't, that would be their problem soon enough.

"ONE MINUTE TO RECONSTRUCTION!"

_Mental note to self…get ceiling decorations._

"THIRTY SECONDS TO RECONSTRUCTION!"

Pinocchimon braced himself against the bed frame.

"DIGITAL RECONSTRUCTION INITIATING IN THREE…TWO…ONE…"

The Puppet Master waited. He waited for an earth shattering roar or at least the blinding flash of light that usually accompanied a Reconstruction. Nothing of the sort occurred.

"ERROR 12A6. RESTARTING PROGRAM INTEGRATION. ESTIMATED TIME, TEN MINUTES."

Pinocchimon snorted. _More like two hours, knowing this place. Maybe a nap would help pass the time._

Alarms began blaring, making the Puppet sit up abruptly.

_Then again, maybe not._

He jumped out of bed with a maniacal laugh, shouted "Took them long enough!", and cleared a small patch of floor and stomped down. There was a soft click and the alarm was replaced with a track of Pinocchimon saying in singsong vocals, _"They are here people! This is not a drill! Either man (…or woman) your stations or get the hell outa my house! And remember, no dumb Digimon won a war by dieing for their stupid personal values. They won it by making the_ other _dumb Digimon die for theirs." _The track repeated itself and Pinocchimon dashed out of his room, crunching several glass ornaments on the way out.

_Eight, new high score!_

He ran down the foyer and, upon reaching the stairwell, he thrust out his arms. Thin wires quickly extended from his fingers, each finding a sturdy support before Pinocchimon jumped. He fell in a controlled and graceful arch before landing at the base and running to his current Playroom where Kiwimon and Juriemon were waiting for him.

Kiwimon is a Bird Digimon that resembles a brown furred and wingless creature with long clawed legs and green feathers that poked from beneath her metallic helmet.

Juriemon is a Plant Digimon that resembles an ancient tree with multiple arms and a cane.

"My Lord Pinocci-" Kiwimon started.

"Juriemon, do I like to be called 'Lord'?" Pinocchimon snapped.

Juriemon who was looking in from a window just above a television set, for he was too large to be in doors, shook his head. "No, Pinocchimon-Sama."

"Didn't think so. Now, down to business." The Puppet grinned and clapped his gloved hands together. "The Dark Masters are coming to meet the neighbors."

"Who?" asked Kiwimon.

"The Dark Ones." Whispered Juriemon who looked annoyed. "But I'm sure Pinocchimon-Sama will set them straight."

Pinocchimon, who had taken a remote control from his pocket and was currently flipping through channels on the small television, shook his head.

"Can your nose get any browner, Juriemon?"

"I don't…"

"That was rhetorical." The Puppet laughed suddenly. "Gotchya!"

On the television screen there was an image of a tall Pierrot and a large mechanically enhanced Sea Serpent.

"Where is the third?" Kiwimon found herself wondering.

"Well _someone _has to protect the Base." The wooden child grunted. "Well my little friends, lets see if you are so eager for some of _this_." He pushed a button on the control. There was a call of alarm from the screen as the serpent disappeared into a deep ditch. "And some of _this._" The Pierrot was suddenly struggling to be free of vines that had dropped from the trees. The Puppet laughed.

"Umm, Pinocchimon-Sama?"

"Not now, Juriemon." The Puppet mumbled, pressing more buttons.

"Pinocchimon-Sama…"

"Not now."

"Pinocchimon-Sama!"

"WHAT!?!" Pinocchimon snarled, whipping his gaze to the ancient Tree.

"They're here…"

A voice called from behind Juriemon. "We will speak to the Lord and Master of the house."

Pinocchimon blinked. The figures were still in the middle of the forest on the TV… He jumped on top of the television and inched Juriemon slightly to the side to get a look. The Pierrot and Sea Serpent where standing just beyond the house's clearing looking bored. The Puppet's eye twitched.

"_Mugendramon._" He spat the word out as one might a curse, before calling in a strangely eerie voice, "And if he won't see you?"

There was no answer.

"Kiwimon!," Pinocchimon snapped. "Get my Phantom costume!"

"Yes, sir." And she rushed from the room.

"Juriemon, get to the back of the house, out of the line of fire."

"If you wish, Pinocchimon-Sama." And Juriemon vanished from view just as Kiwimon burst in with her mouth full of cloth.

Pinocchimon, after detaching his controller and ropes, took the gray sheet first and pulled it over his head. Next he took the red hooded cape, which ironically had the same insignia as his hat, and put pulled it so that only his red eyes glowed from beneath the hood, his face unseen.

"How do I look?" he asked in the same eerie voice.

"Your eyes need to be blue and it would seem more realistic if you could fly." She said, forgetting herself.

Pinocchimon glared for a moment. There was a soft click and his eyes changed to a sky blue and, much to Kiwimon's amazement, he rose a few feet off the ground, his loose sheet swaying slightly. "That better?"

Kiwimon nodded. He did, in fact, look like an authentic Phantomon.

The Puppet swooped past her, leaving her alone in the room, and headed to the closet by the front where he would find an assortment of weapons, including a golden chained scythe. When he retrieved this item, he flung the door open and approached the two Dark Masters who stood waiting.

The Sea Serpent was displeased.

"We came to see Pinocchimon, not you." He growled.

The makeshift Phantomon gazed up at the Serpent and cried, "OH-MY-GOD-A-GAINT-ROCK!"

This temporarily stunned the Serpent and caused the Pierrot smile. The serpent growled to his companion, "I will not stand to be insulted by a second-rate lackey."

The false ghost, mock apologetically, murmured "Right you are. Far be it for me to require you to do so." He pointed his scythe at a tree near the creature. There was a low rumbling sound as the platform on which the tree stood lowered into the earth. A loud clunk resounded, followed by more rumbling as the platform rose, the tree replaced by a small chair.

It took the Serpent a few moments to register the insult before he roared and prepared to charge the imitation Specter. The Pierrot raised his hand.

"MetalSeadramon, if you are incapable of controlling yourself, I shall send you back to Devil's Mountain."

"If he continues to call me a rock and insult me, I _will_ delete him."

"Aww," said the disguised Pinocchimon, "Don't be that way, Rock-Head."

Before MetalSeadramon had the chance to even think of doing the 'Specter' harm, the Pierrot pointed and said. "Leave."

"But…"

"Go! Out! Exit stage left!"

And so, MetalSeadramon slithered out of the forest grumbling as he heard the 'Reaper' call after him in his ghostly voice, "Bye Rocky!"

The Pierrot frowned as another voice whispered in his ear.

"Shall I take care of the Reaper for you, Master?"

"LadyDevimon, it is impolite to threaten to kill our host. Wouldn't you agree, _Pinocchimon?_"

The Puppet wasn't surprised. He could tell by the way the Pierrot watched him, that he knew his identity. He was by a small account surprised when the masked Pierrot waved his hand, and his costume vanished, leaving him in his normal garb, but that was only for a moment.

The Pierrot frowned. "You wear a hat under your hood?"

"Yep."

"Strange…no matter, Pinocchimon." He grinned. "I offer you an invitation to join us. The addition of your resources could prove beneficial to us and we could help you continue to build your forest as well as protect it."

"And if I refuse, Piemon?"

"We shall be forced to attack your forest with deadly force, leaving you no choice but to submit." He responded matter-of-factly.

Pinocchimon glanced over his shoulder. Juriemon's arm reched from behind the house and gave him a 'Thumbs-Up'. Pinocchimon smiled.

"Kay, with me. Wanna talk details?"

Piemon shook his head. "We'll talk later. Oh, by the way, don't forget about the Reconstruction!" and the Pierrot vanished into the air.

"DIGITAL RECONSTRUCTION INITIATING IN THREE…TWO…ONE…"

Pinocchimon swore under his breath as the ground began to quake.

--

In his castle, after the Reconstruction, Piemon chuckled to himself.

"Piemon one, Pinocchimon zero, eh LadyDevimon?"

There was no answer.

"LadyDevimon?"

The great hall remained empty and silent , save for the high-pitched laughter Piemon could have sworn he heard in the distance.

* * *

Very long chapter for me...

Lemme know what you think!


End file.
